Reading FanFiction, Hunting Things the Fangirl Buisness
by MishaIsLife
Summary: When two hardcore Supernatural fans meet the Winchester Brothers, madness ensues. Read as Fay and Mickey, two high school "hunters" join the family business of saving people and hunting things. (There may be some pie and some squirt guns involved.)
1. Fay prologue

**Hi guys! this fanfic is a collab with me, whovianmidget, and This amazing person and fanfic writer Zhirev. We have both been super excited for this fanfic for weeks, and its finally ready! We are posting both of the prologues at the same time for less confusion.**

 **And, like it said in the summary, this fanfiction the world of Supernatural from the point of view of two fangirls. there will be many, many short story's from Zhirev's and my point of view. We will be changing our names to Fay (me) and Mickey (Zhirev)**

 **last but not least, if you have an idea that you think would make a good short story with the two characters, please let us know! we would love to hear your ideas and we will probably put them in the fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the story and make sure to leave a review!**

* * *

Prologue-Fay's POV

Fay put down her phone and internally screamed. This fanfiction was absolutely painful. Why must everything in the Supernatural fandom be absolutely depressing? She blinked, trying to clear her blurry vision.

Currently she was sitting on a wooden bench at the front of her High School, waiting for her best friend Mickey to finish her test in Biology. And that's when she saw it. On the corner of the street, she saw the most beautiful sight.

A black '67 Chevy Impala.

Exactly the same from Supernatural.

Fay's heart lept up her throat, beating anxiously in excitement. Being a Fangirl like she is, she couldn't help herself. She practically flew to the car, the replica of Baby. Looking at it closer, she realized it was the exact same as the beautiful car from her favorite fandom.

'Well, it's not possible to be exactly the same.' she thought. 'There's no way that the-' her thoughts were interrupted when she looked at the license plate.

No friggin way

The license plate was the exact same as the fictional Winchester's. CNK 80Q3.

'This cannot be happening' Fay thought, her fangirl instincts going completely nuts.

Either there was an insane fan person who really wanted a replica of baby, or-

"Hey, who the heck are you? Get the heck away from my car!"

Fay turned around to see two men walking towards her, and the taller one was trying to call the shorter, angry one down.

"Dean, leave the poor girl alone. She probably just think your car is cool or something."

Fay had stopped listening after the talk one said Dean. Dean!

There is no way in heck that this is a coincidence. The universe is rarely so lazy.

Oh my friggen gosh they're real it's real this is so amazing!

Fay had to force herself not to scream. And jump up and down.

Because of this, she ended up standing completely still for about a minute.

Dean (Dean!) started waving his hand in front of her. "Hey, kid, are you ok?"

Fay blinked rapidly, and tried to play it cool.

Which didn't work at all because she couldn't help herself from saying:

"Sorry, my 'people skills' are 'rusty.'"

Sam and Dean looked at her almost shocked, then they remembered that Chuck had thought it was a good idea to write about their lives.

Dean groaned. "Another Fangirl? Seriously?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! make sure to leave a review or an idea for later short stories!**


	2. Mickey Prologue

Prologue (Mickey)

Biology wasn't her idea of fun. She'd be lucky to scrape a B. It was really unfortunate; her parents had promised her choice of car when she turned 16 - if she had A's in every class. Oh well. One more thing to disappoint them with. All part of the fun.

She walked out of the building and turned around the corner to The Bench where she and her best friend, Fay, waited after school. No one was there. She frowned and pulled out her phone. It was cold. Fay wouldn't drive home without her. Plus, Mickey had her water pistol (filled with saltwater. Just in case).

Mickey: where are you

She sat down on the bench and pulled her notebook out. She flipped through one page, then another, then another. This notebook was supposed to last her all semester. It was barely October and she was already halfway through.

A loud squeal interrupted her thoughts, and she glanced up sharply. A squeal that high-pitched could only belong to one person. The question was, what was she screaming about?

"Fay?" She called out questioningly, shoving her notebook back into her backpack and standing up. "Where are you?" No reply. Why did she have to be this way?

"Fay, come on. It's cold, and I don't have a jacket. What I do have? Work. In half an hour." She turned toward the road, sighing with impatience.

Then she saw It. Her. Them. Whatever.

There was a glossy black '67 Chevy Impala parked on the side of the road. Next to it stood Fay, of course. And in front of her…

Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes were suddenly wet; whether with shock or joy she wasn't sure.

Then she was running toward Fay. 30 feet, 20 feet, 10 feet...

Now that she was standing in front of them - because it was the Winchesters, it had to be - she found that instead of wanting to fangirl, she desperately wanted to get away. If they were here, it was no good omen.

"Fay, you idiot!" Mickey's heart was pounding too fast for her to even remember to pronounce it like Bobby did.

Dean and Sam turned to look at her, and her heart best even more violently. Oh, chuck, they were right there.

"You left your pistol." She said stupidly, turning to look at Fay, who was still staring, apparently mesmerized, at the brothers.

"Pistol?" Sam asked, sounding slightly incredulous. "You know, even the most avid fangirls don't get a gun license."

"Oh, no, uh - I" Mickey stumbled, trying to explain. "Saltwater. You're a Winchester. The name's Saltwater - uh, Mickey! My name's Mickey, it's a water gun, and it's time for Fay and I to go home."

She grabbed Fay by the arm, intending to haul away her unresponsive meatsuit, but then something exploded behind her.

In the school.


	3. The Ghost, The Fangirl and The Garage

Fay snapped out of her state of awe when she heard a very loud BOOM behind her. She turned around, and saw that the school was now on fire. She looked back to the Winchesters, and then back to the school.

She should have known. If the Winchesters were here, then there was some pretty nasty crap going down. Fay sighed, calming down from her fangirling.

"What is it?" She said, looking at the brothers.

"Excuse me?" Sam said, confused. Fay looked at Mickey, and they both rolled their eyes and folded there arms in a seriously type expression.

"Let's see," Fay said, in mock pondering. "Mickey, do you remember how we noticed the cold chills earlier today? In the auditorium?" Mickey nodded, following Fay's lead.

"Yes Fay, I do remember that. And I don't remember any sulfur, so that automatically rules out demons."

"So, Mickey, based on this very simple logic, I'm thinking ghosts?" Fay said, looking at a pair of very confused Winchesters.

"Definitely Ghosts. Let's go get the iron from the-" Mickey was cut off by Dean.

"Wait up a second, you two kids want to go fight ghosts?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "Nope. no way. I'm not letting any dang kids get into the life, not on my watch."

Mickey glared at Dean, and Fay responded:

"Don't ask stupid questions. Sides, were not kids. I can drive." Fay clarified. There was no way in heck she was passing up a chance to go on an actual hunt. With the friggin Winchesters!

Dean sighed. "Whatever. I ain't stoppin ya. But don't say I didn't warn you. Where do you even know where to find iron, anyway?" He asked.

"The Garage." Said both Fay and Mickey simultaneously. Dean blinked.

"I'm sorry, the what now?" Fay smirked.

"It's our fangirl version of your bunker. Come on we'll show you."

Dean almost laughed. "If you think I'm going to follow two kids-"

"Mickey did you get his keys?" Fay interrupted, and Mickey proudly pulled out a pair of keys from her pocket. Dean stood there in shock for a good 10 seconds, because how the heck did a fifteen year old kid steal my keys? Fay grabbed the keys from Mickey and headed to the brother's car. Before she got in she turned back and looked at them.

"Are you coming, or what?" she said, and then opened the door and hopped in the front seat of baby, Mickey following her lead and went into the passenger seat.

Dean stood there in complete shock. He turned to Sam. "They just stole my keys. My keys Sammy!' Sam had to practically bite his lips to stop from laughing, but he gave his brother a mock serious not before climbing in the back seat. Dean stood there for 10 more seconds before he blinked, nodded, and hopped in the seat behind Fay.

(line break)

Fay drove the Impala (drove the impala! Oh my castiel this is the best day ever!) to her driveway, and jumped out the car. The three others followed pursuit, Mickey walking by her best friend.

Fay smiled and said, "Alright, follow me," Fay then turned and walked to the garage and entered in the passcode for the huge door to open. As soon as it did, Fay turned around. "Alright, Winchesters, this is my Garage. Don't touch anything."

Dean turned and whispered to Sam, "Look who's talkin, dirty car thief." Sam had to hold back a snort and whispered back, "Shut up."

Fay and Mickey walked into the Garage and presented it to the brothers proudly. The Winchesters were actually surprised. There were two walls that had racks of different types of toy guns, one wall nerf guns, and the other water guns. Against another wall there was a shelf of many different types of powders like salt, for one. Sam was actually impressed to see some african dream root. Man, these girls did their research.

On the floor, there were rugs with pentagram symbols, and all along the wall there were different types of symbols for demon warding. Dean reached to grab a water gun, but before he could, Mickey slapped his arm and glared at him.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." she said in a low voice.

Fay turned around and looked at the brothers. "Well," she started, "What do you think?"

Dean nodded. "This is actually pretty good for someone who doesn't own a gun license. But i gotta ask. Whats with the hula hoops?"

Fay and Mickey turned to each other and said "Tumblr."

Dean decided not to ask.

"Alright then," Sam said, "Can we have our keys back now?"

* * *

 **Chapter One, Part Two**

 **The Ghost, the Fangirl, and the Garage**

 **POV Mickey**

Mickey leveled a hard gaze at them for three long seconds, then turned to Fay with a sigh.

"Okay, give the jerk the keys," she said, nodding towards Dean. "Anyway, I've got work five minutes ago . You -" she said, nodding at Dean again, "can drop me off at work, then you three will go to the school and do some research."

Fay snorted grimly (a feat in itself). "Mickey's a bit controlling," she apologized. (Mickey thought perhaps she should apologize to her now.) "Catch."

She tossed the keys in the general direction of the boys and they were promptly caught by the elder Winchester, who was starting to look rather as though he had swallowed a particularly large insect. He wasn't taking this very well.

There was a long pause, the air heavy with unsaid words. Fay was looking a bit uncomfortable now.

"Tell you what, Dean," Mickey spoke suddenly, breaking the thick, soupy silence. "You can make the decisions."

Fay's eyes widened in disbelief, even as Dean said "Well, thank heaven for that," and Sam replied "Heaven doesn't know what a thank you is."

"Mickey," Fay replied, ignoring the boys and looking reasonably impressed, "I think that's the first time you've said that. To anyone."

"Wait!" Mickey cried out, glaring at them. "You can make the decisions, but I have to approve them. Fay, first and last. I doubt you'll ever hear that from my lips again."

"Why," Dean began, closing his eyes in exasperation, "am I being ordered around by a frigggin' 15-year-old chick in friggin' white converse?"

"My turf, my rules." Mickey smiled a genuine smile, then turned toward Fay. "Really, we've got to go. I told Becky I'd take her shift today.

"Of course they know a Becky," Dean muttered sullenly to Sam, who just shook his head in response. Mickey, who had no idea what that was supposed to mean, pretended not to have heard. Instead, she reveled in the way Dean flinched as she stroked Baby before climbing inside.

30 Minutes Later

 _"Hey Fay, don't be such a cabbage. Pick up your phone or I will for you. Actually, ignore that. It makes no sense. You can't blame me, voicemails make me tense._

 _"Anyway. The lights keep flickering in this fudging warehouse and there's a really weird smell. Like when you leave coffee in the fridge for a week. Kinda appetizing, but mostly unnerving. And stale._

 _"Please come pick me up. I already checked out and am waiting outside but it's like ten degrees cooler than it was after school. Okay bye._

 _"By the way. What the heck is going on? And have you seen/felt/smelled anything weird? Not week-old coffee specifically. Cos you don't drink coffee. Right? Unless your church standards changed while I was purposely pretending you didn't exist a couple weeks ago, you don't drink coffee. Okay, really done now. Voicemail should die."_

Beep. She had finished just in time, before the service cut her off.

Rassilon knew, this day wasn't even over yet.


	4. Saving friends, hunting things

Saving friends, Hunting things

* * *

"Dang it Mickey," Fay said, listening to Mickey's message intently. "That's sulfur, ya idjit."

She was outside of the school with the Winchester's, about to hunt what they thought were ghosts. But having listened to Mickey's voicemail, she realized there was something much worse in town.

Demons.

"Dean!" Fay yelled, "we have a problem."

The older Winchester looked up from the trunk of the Impala, grabbing weapons for the hunt.

"It's Mickey," Fay said, "I think she's in danger."

Dean blinked. "What? How?"

"Demons."

Dean cursed. "Sammy! This is a demon hunt. Where is she right now? Is she still at her job?"

Fay shook her head, pulling out her phone. She pressed Mickey's name.

The phone rung.

And went straight to voicemail.

"Crap crap, she didn't answer," Fay said, starting to panic. "Wait!" She shouted, remembering the app she and Mickey both got. "I have her on GPS,"

She pulled up the app, and saw Mickey's picture flashing on a road nearby.

"Got her," she said.

* * *

They pulled up to the address the app said, which was of course a warehouse. Probably the one Mickey was talking about in her voicemail.

But she was nowhere to be seen.

She walked inside, the Winchester's right behind her. Mickey was right, there was a weird smell in the building.

She looked around, pulling out a flashlight from her bag. In the middle of the room, there was a half drawn demon trap. Apparently Mickey was aware of the demons, she was just warning Fay. Probably to not get caught by one herself.

Smart.

Walking further into the warehouse, the Winchesters pulled out the snazzy guns. Fay got a little excited, and asked for one.

Dean looked at her like she was crazy, "Oh, heck no."

Fay frowned, folding her arms. "Why not?" she inquired. Dean glared at her. She glared back. Fay rolled her eyes. "Fiinnee,"

Then, as if In retaliation, she opened her bag and grabbed her saltwater gun and marched further down the hallway.

To her left was a closed door. As she was about to open it, Dean practically shoved her out of the way. Fay glared at him again, and he shrugged. "Let the professionals go first."

Fay folded her arms and rolled her eyes, and waited for the brothers to pass. They opened the door, guns at the ready, and walked through. As soon as they did, two demons surrounded them. They hadn't seen Fay yet, so she quickly hid around the corner, but in a way so she could still see what was happening.

There were three demons in the room total, two of which were attacking the Winchester's. The third was keeping guard on the girl in the center of the room.

Mickey.

She didn't even look afraid, just annoyed and a little pissed off that stupid demons got the jump on her. She was tied to a chair, unable to move.

See, with all three demons busy, Fay could easily pull out her holy water/salt water gun and shoot it at the demon attacking Dean. She hit the demon directly in its eyes, and Dean used the distraction to his advantage and killed the dang thing.

Meanwhile Fay hit the demon Sam was busy with on its back, and Sam did the same as Dean.

Now with only one demon left, the brothers and Fay surrounded it. But before anyone could react, Mickey suddenly jumped out of her chair and with her own salt gun, and shot it enough that it fell unconscious.

Fay figured that Mickey, who usually had a pocket knife in her back pocket, would be able to easily escape the bonds.

Dean and Sam then turned to look at the young fangirls.

"Wow," Sam breathed, "uh, thanks." Fay couldn't help but feel a little pride, one of her hero's just thanked her.

Dean nodded."Yeah, thanks, But now it's time for you kids to go home." Fay's pride immediately turned to anger. Seriously? She just saved there stupid butts. She wanted to hunt. She was ready to. Looking to Mickey, Fay could see she felt the same way.

"Oh heck no." They both said simultaneously. "You ain't getting rid of us that easy," Mickey continued. "Sorry, Winchester, but you're stuck with us."

Dean opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Fay shot him with her salt water gun. He glared at her, but Sam couldn't hold back a grin.

Dean sighed. "Fine. Whatever." He turned around and walked away. Sam, still smiling, whispered to the two best friends:

"Two plaid-wearing brothers, and two obsessive fangirls. Looks like we got a new team free will."

Mickey and Fay looked at each other again and smirked. Looks like they were now apart of the family business.

Even if Dean didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **A/n hey guys! So now that the beginning of the story is finished, we are going to start all the short stories with Fay, Mickey, and the Winchester's. If you have any ideas you would like us to do, please leave a review! ~whovianmidget**


End file.
